Movement apparatuses of the loading planes of lyophilizing and/or sterilizing machines are known.
Hereafter, the reference to lyophilizing machines comprises both lyophilizing and sterilizing machines and combined machines.
The vertical movement of each loading plane inside the chamber occurs using the aid of vertical guides, normally four, two for each side of the plane. The vertical guides are solid with each loading plane and are able to cooperate with suitable protuberances disposed on opposite sides of each loading plane.
The vertical guides, not to be confused with possible anti-oscillation guides disposed outside the planes, connect one plane to the other so that, moving the or an upper loading plane, the plane concerned is also moved vertically.
The vertical guides mainly serve to move the respective loading plane vertically.
Normally, the vertical guides of the various loading planes, usually four for each plane, are disposed adjacent to each other at the sides of all the loading planes.
Each group of vertical guides relating to a loading plane necessarily cooperates with only one specific loading plane. It follows that each loading plane, in the lateral zones, is configured differently from all the others.
This configuration complicates the use of loading sliders or other similar or comparable means, which move the containers from a preparation plane, disposed outside the chamber, to the loading plane and vice versa.
It is known that for said loading sliders it is preferable that suitable horizontal guides are provided which, in the presence of said vertical guides, can either be upended or occupy useful spaces of the loading surface of each loading plane.
Moreover, the lateral bulk created by the vertical guides can limit and/or obstruct the presence of the horizontal guides, whether they are mobile or fixed on the loading plane.
Another disadvantage consists of the different configuration of the loading planes in their zone cooperating with the respective vertical guides. Since each group of vertical guides cooperates with a specific loading plane, this configuration complicates and makes more costly the production steps of the loading plane, as well as the assembly steps in the lyophilizing chamber.
Moreover, the protuberances provided for housing the vertical guides can constitute obstacles, interference or entanglement elements, in which the possible flexible cables moving inside the chamber can become entangled.
One example of a solution in the state of the art is described in WO 2011/045008 A1, which refers to a loading/unloading device for a drying chamber of a dryer.
One purpose of the present invention is to obtain a structure of the loading planes for lyophilizing machines which is identical for all the loading planes, which is simple to make because it is unified, reducing costs, and which guarantees stability to the movement of the loading planes.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain a movement apparatus which has a reduced bulk, which guarantees ease of production and assembly in the machine and a low degree of wear of its parts.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain horizontal guides for a loading slider, which guides are disposed at the sides of the loading surface of each loading plane, in which said horizontal guides are independent from the loading plane and substantially do not interfere with the useful loading surface.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain horizontal guides which allow the loading slider to not interfere with the vertical guides which serve to move the loading planes, positioning said loading planes each time in the desired loading/unloading position.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain horizontal guides for the loading slider, or similar means, which are stable and autonomous in solidarity, possibly temporarily, with respect to the loading planes.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.